Rogue Ran
by kissfromarose2
Summary: Rogue is running away from the x-men. But why? And where to?


**Authors note: **I'm completely stuck on Tears of an Angel so I have decided to try and vent out my writers block by writing this little oneshot that just wouldn't leave me alone. For those of you who know the song enjoy the little twist, for those who don't check out "She ran" by Amy Studt and try and figure out Rogue's secret. Don't worry all will be revealed.

**Rogue Ran**

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

_**Just a girl in a photograph**_

_**Wearing the dress that I wear now**_

_**A pretty face in fields of grey**_

_**It's sad to see that nothing seems to change**_

Rogue exited the mansion's gates. She seemed to have put a bit of weight on in the last few months. But right now her extra few pounds were the least of her problems. She was on a mission. But first she had to go to the hospital...

_**She's running from the boy in the schoolyard**_

_**She's running through the field to the open heart**_

_**They're laughing as the sun dances around them**_

_**Little lies within her, takes its place inside her, starts to grow**_

...Maybe it was from absorbing so many people with a fear of hospitals but Rogue was positively terrified at the prospect of entering the imposing building. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the building...

_**She cuts the seams of favourite frock**_

_**She sits and listens to the old church clock**_

_**Oh, daddy, daddy, don't send me away**_

_**Never been a bad girl, I swear that nothing had changed**_

...Two days and five hours later she emerged from the hospital carrying a small bundle in her arms. Checking a scrap of paper with an address on she made her way to the new York residence of one Remy Le beau...

_**She's running from the face of her father**_

_**She's running from the silence in a crowded room**_

_**She's running from the ring daddy gave her**_

_**The latter sound of promises, the feeling that's inside her starts to grow**_

...Logan would never understand. None of the x-men would. Sure they'd try, but what she'd done had changed everything. There was no room for this particular secret at the intistute. Taking hold of the bundlein her arms she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell...

_**At the end of the day comes a cold, cold night**_

_**Fading light to bear a newborn life**_

_**Two voices fade into one**_

_**She closed her eyes with the rising sun**_

...The door opened to reveal one tired and grouchy Cajun.

"Now swamp rat" she began, "if got a girl in there she'd better get out quick, cos we've got some talking to do."

"Gambit ain't got no femme..." His sentence stopped mid flow as he saw just what Rogue held in her arms"

"Her name's Aimee D'Ancanto, She's your daughter and I need you to look after her."

Gambit looked down at the little girl Rogue had passed into his arms. Her hair was the same colour as his messy auburn with a white streak running though the centre of her head. He smiled down at her and and that moment she yawned, stretched out her little arms and opened her eyes to reveal emerald orbs on black scalera.

"She's belle."

"So you'll look after her."

"Why? Can't your friends down the institute help or something?"

She looked away guiltily.

"Y' didn't tell them did y'."

"No. They wouldn't understand."

"I'll take good care of her chere. Je promets."

"Thank you Remy"

"One question,"

"Yes?"

"What's your real name?"

"Anna-Marie. Keep in touch Remy, don't be a stranger. I'll be back on Friday."

She saw herself out. She knew it would hurt to leave Aimee behind; but why did she feel as if she was leaving behind two pieces of herself and not just one? She'd head back to the x-men; they probably just thought she'd done a Logan on them. She never saw the bandit until it was too late...

_**She's running to the arms of an angel**_

_**She's running from the only place she's ever known**_

_**She's running with her heart left behind her**_

_**They knew when they found her that they just couldn't hurt her anymore**_

...She'd been found by Angel. He'd been flying above the city streets when he'd spotted her. She'd been missing for almost 5 days. No phone calls, no nothing. They'd reported her missing after three days. He'd flown her straight to the institute. Hank had checked her over, no major injuries other than some rather suspicious bruising around her abdominal regions. But it couldn't be? Could it?...

_**She's running from the face of her father**_

_**She's running from the silence in a crowded room**_

_**She's running from the ring daddy gave her**_

_**They knew when they found her that they just couldn't hurt her anymore**_

..."Some punk raped her did he?!"

All efforts to calm down the rampaging Wolverine had failed. Only Hank was left unscathed, for the simple fact someone needed to look after Rogue.

"Logan; as I was trying to explain. Rogue's bruising is not from being raped. In fact if I didn't know better I'd say..."

He trailed off. "Say what Hank?"

"I'd say she'd given birth..."

_**Just a girl in a photo (photo)**_

_**Wearing the dress that I wear now**_

_**A pretty face in fields of grey**_

_**It's sad to see that nothing seems to change**_

...Some would say silence was deadly. The students and teachers of the Xavier's institute however, would run in fear from the from the distinctive, and deadly, sound of Wolverine's claws being unsheathed...

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

_**Padadapow, padadapow, padadapow**_

...Kitty was debugging the computer for the umpteenth time that week. She saw a little icon flashing at the bottom of the screen. As in the saying curiosity killed the cat, Kitty nearly fainted at the message on the screen.

_Anna-Marie D'Ancanto AKA: Rogue admitted into the New York Hospital at 12:32 on 30__th__ March. Gave birth to Aimee D'Ancanto at 21:45 on 30__th__ March. Released from hospital at 11:55 on 1__st__ April..._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the x-men or the song.

**Authors note:** Should I continue? Let me know.


End file.
